


Guardati.

by IlCestinoSegreto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin still doesn't like androids, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, RK900 probably doesn't like humans, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, they still do the do
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCestinoSegreto/pseuds/IlCestinoSegreto
Summary: Una RK900Gavin che più self-indulgent di così non si può.- E questo per dimostrarmi cosa? Che sei meglio di me, sei sicuro? - una provocazione impastata gli scappò dalle labbra, senza mai, mai osare allontanare gli occhi dal viso dell’androide sopra di lui. C’era qualcosa di ridicolmente eccitante nel vederlo così, capelli sfatti, occhi socchiusi e bocca serrata nel tentativo di non gemere, nonostante fosse evidentemente solo decisione sua se i suoi recettori erano ancora accesi e funzionanti.





	Guardati.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Look at yourself.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683277) by [IlCestinoSegreto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCestinoSegreto/pseuds/IlCestinoSegreto)



> Oh no, ho battuto il muso nella RK900.  
> Prendetela per quella che è, una fanfic scritta alle quattro del mattino in una nottata insonne, nel tentativo di provare a scrivere di nuovo qualcosa di zozzo.

\- Guardati. Guarda a cosa ti sei ridotto, pezzo di rottame. -

Gavin sapeva di non essere, in quel momento, pienamente lucido. Sapeva che un bicchiere di troppo era capace di appesantirlo come se due rocce gli fossero state legate alle caviglie; sapeva che le sue reazioni rallentavano, e che le sue parole si facevano più difficili.

Ma sapeva anche, Gavin, che questi momenti in bilico tra la sobrietà e la sbronza erano anche i peggiori di tutti. Laddove il suo fisico non era responsivo come avrebbe voluto, la sua mente funzionava invece al doppio della velocità: freni che altrimenti si sarebbe autoimposto si erano già sgretolati sotto i fumi dell’alcol, e i suoi pensieri vagavano, crudeli, verso tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto ignorare.

Certo, sarebbe stato ben difficile ignorare l’esistenza dell’androide a cavalcioni su di lui. La presenza di _900_ era già naturalmente ingombrante, come se fingere sopportazione verso quel cazzo di ammasso di ferraglia non fosse già ciò che fosse costretto a fare giorno dopo giorno - ma poiché la sorte era una stronza, non poteva che aver messo la ciliegina sulla torta di merda che era la sua esistenza nel momento in cui era diventato palese che l’androide covasse, nei suoi confronti, sentimenti intricati e complessi persino davanti ad una valutazione umana.

E con “sentimenti” non intendeva niente di roseo, niente di romantico. Il robottino poteva sembrare composto e ligio alle norme, ma Gavin aveva presto intuito che l’odio che provava per tutta la sua meccanica genia era ben ricambiato dietro agli occhi di ghiaccio che lo fissavano con silenzioso biasimo ogni volta che gli appioppava nomignoli o evitava di coinvolgerlo nel flusso del lavoro.

Anzi, no, non era biasimo quello che permeava la sua fasulla, simulata espressione, ma che in qualche modo gli arrivava lo stesso vivida e sonora come un ceffone in piena faccia: era un sentimento di pena, di superiorità, persino, da parte di un individuo di ferro e plastica che aveva deciso, in gran segreto, di essere migliore della specie che l’aveva ideato e gli aveva permesso di esistere.

Non c’era niente di quel coso che non premesse perennemente sui suoi nervi. Lo odiava quando con passiva aggressività commentava il suo operato dentro e fuori dal lavoro, lo odiava quando se lo ritrovava alle costole, e quando lo trascinava a casa prima che la serata potesse degenerare, una cazzo di volta tanto, in un meritato oblio.

Stava diventando come quel pallesecche di Anderson, col suo toyboy di plastica sempre pronto a raddrizzarlo?

No, questo era mille volte più infernale di ciò che stava passando quell’altro stronzo - perché nemmeno sforzandosi poteva immaginare Connor rispondergli a tono quando nessuno poteva sentirlo, o aggrapparsi ai suoi insulti per dimostrare freddamente che fosse migliore di lui.

E adesso non ci riusciva, nemmeno, a immaginare il diligente robottino, perché il suo figlio di puttana personale si stava impossessando così preponderantemente nelle sue percezioni da fargli dimenticare persino la faccia di chiunque non fosse coinvolto strettamente nel loro tête-à-tête. 

“Impossessando”, nel senso che non si stava più facendo problemi a mostrare di non essere altro che un glorificato giocattolo sessuale su due gambe, intento com’era a cavalcarlo con una foga che aveva del folle per tutti i motivi sbagliati. Al di là dell’assurdità del ritmo incostante con cui si muoveva sul suo cazzo, evidentemente studiato e calcolato nel suo cervello di merda per torturarlo il più possibile, Gavin poteva vedere che oggi persino nella sua espressione c’era qualcosa di diverso, che gli rigirava lo stomaco e gli faceva scorrere, insieme al piacere (che, fanculo, avesse potuto scegliere di non provare, non avrebbe provato), anche scariche di adrenalina così insistenti che se solo fosse stato un poco meno rincoglionito non avrebbe aspettato un attimo a prenderlo per i fianchi e rigirare le posizioni, fottendolo contro il materasso fino a che non gli si sarebbero consumati i circuiti.

E invece eccolo, relegato in una prigionia ingiusta, mentre il massimo che riusciva a fare era alzare una mano per stringerla, vorace, sulla sua chiappa. 

\- E questo per dimostrarmi cosa? Che sei meglio di me, sei sicuro? - una provocazione impastata gli scappò dalle labbra, senza mai, mai osare allontanare gli occhi dal viso dell’androide sopra di lui. C’era qualcosa di ridicolmente eccitante nel vederlo così, capelli sfatti, occhi socchiusi e bocca serrata nel tentativo di non gemere, nonostante fosse evidentemente solo decisione sua se i suoi _recettori_ erano ancora accesi e funzionanti.

Manco si ricordava perché si fosse impuntato così tanto, quella sera. Manco ricordava le origini precise della loro discussione, e la causa della sua vendetta: talmente poco caso faceva alle parole che usava nei suoi confronti che niente di quel che aveva detto gli era parso così tanto diverso dal solito da scatenare in lui la reazione di spingerlo sul materasso e montarlo come un animale in calore. Ma non gli interessava capirlo, e se credeva di fargli un dispiacere tanto meglio – se così dovevano andare le cose, allora, non avrebbe smesso di usare il suo stretto, caldo buco artificiale, perché nella sua mente corrotta da un piacere perverso l’idea di continuare a sfruttarlo come uno sporco oggetto non faceva che alimentare tuti i suoi fuochi.

Anche l’altra mano salì a stringersi sul suo culetto perfetto, così sodo sotto le dita che lasciava onestamente spazio al dubbio se non stesse affondando il proprio cazzo in una persona reale. Ma 900 era una macchina, e come tale l’avrebbe trattato: ignorò qualsiasi processo stesse confabulando dietro ai suoi occhi di vetro, e quando si fermò, forse cercando di tenerlo sulle spine, fu Gavin a prendere l’iniziativa.

La sua presa si fece più forte, unghie e polpastrelli che avrebbero lasciato inevitabilmente una traccia del loro passaggio se solo quella pelle fosse stata vera. Lo spinse verso il basso in un colpo secco, impalandolo ancora e ancora sulla propria erezione ancora insoddisfatta: lo sentì strapparsi, finalmente, un gemito gutturale, e le sue interiora stringersi avide e vogliose intorno al suo membro come ad invitarlo a venire il prima possibile, a marchiarlo di sé, a imbrattarlo del proprio possesso.

E non ci volle tanto prima che accadesse: i loro bacini si scontravano furiosamente e rumorosamente, e in mezzo ad un unirsi che non aveva niente di romantico, senza far niente perché l’androide condividesse il suo piacere, Gavin venne dentro di lui in un orgasmo intenso  e rintronante. 

La serata, per lui, poteva pure finire lì. Quando gli angoli della sua visuale smisero di essere bianchi e sfumati lasciò la presa su di lui, portandosi le mani dietro la testa e fissandolo dal basso con un sorrisetto di sfida. 

\- Ora ti puoi pure levare dai coglioni. – sibilò, tentando di riprendere fiato – Non hai avuto quel che volevi? Scansati, devo dormire. –

RK900 non fece niente, rimase su di lui con una testardaggine che poteva benissimo essere benissimo chiamata sadica per come si ripercuoteva sul suo pisello esausto. Anzi, qualcosa lo fece: si protrasse in avanti, e Gavin si sentì il viso afferrato da una presa che non gli permise di distogliere lo sguardo.

\- Guardati. – una voce fredda si insinuò tra le pieghe del suo cervello, facendolo fremere (di rabbia? O di altro?) dal profondo – Ansimante e vulnerabile. Guarda come ti ha ridotto, questo pezzo di rottame. –


End file.
